Last Autumn (YoonMin) by littlesugar
by littlesugar
Summary: Siapapun berhak jatuh cinta, tak terkecuali Min Yoongi. Namja yang mencintai Park Jimin dan berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Musim Gugur tahun ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menunda pernyataan cintanya. Akankah semua itu gagal? - Yaoi Fanfiction. YoonMin. Suga x Jimin. BTS. Complete! 1Shoot! RnR? :)


**[Fanfiction] [MinGa/YoonMin] [ONESHOOT]**

**Author : Littlesugar**

**Tittle : Last Autumn**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi – Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita kurang menarik(?)**

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^**

**Note :**

_[...]_

^buku catatan Yoongi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o LAST AUTUMN o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoongi's PoV**

_Min Yoongi. Berhak Jatuh cinta. Tentu padanya._

Aku, Min Yoongi memang hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa dengan wajah tidak tampan dan segalanya tampak tidak menarik dari diriku. Tapi walaupun begitu aku yang biasa ini tetap berhak jatuh cinta kan?

.

.

.

Pagi ini hari pertama musim Gugur dan di musim ini aku menyimpan sebuah harapan tentang cintaku.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, aku melindungi tangan-tangan ku di balik kantung jaket tebalku. Tidak lama, aku tersadar di mana aku sedang melangkahkan kaki kecilku, tiba-tiba wajahku menghangat.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Akan aku jawab dengan senang hati.

Sekarang ini aku berjalan di jalan setapak yang cukup sepi dan di mana di kedua sisi jalan ini tertata rapi jajaran pepohonan maple yang sedang berguguran. Dan yang paling menyenangkan pagi ini. aku di hujani daun-daun Maple berwarna merah dan coklat, sangat sejuk rasanya

Dan sebenarnya di bawah pepohanan ini aku selalu berharap agar aku bisa menyatakan cintaku di sini kepada seseorang yang sudah lama aku cintai. Dia adalah seorang siswa satu angkatan denganku di sekolah, tapi tidak lama ini aku mendengar dari sahabatnya. Jika ia akan pindah sekolah. Itu berarti ia akan pergi dan aku harus menyatakannya di musim gugur ini.

_Aku hanya ingin Cintaku dapat tersampaikan dimusim ini. Musim gugur dengan harapan penuh Cinta._

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa waktu istirahat pun datang, teman-teman sekelasku berhamburan menuj kantin bersama para sahabatnya, dan sekarang hanya aku sendiri di dalam kelas.

_Wajahmu. Aku sangat ingin menatap wajah itu. Dari jarak dekat. Sangat dekat._

Aku menghela nafas dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara lenganku. Perlahan ku tutup mataku walau rasanya aku tidak mengantuk. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan otakku.

Deg

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terlintas dalam pikiranku?

Panas. Ya, wajahku memanas lagi. Ya tuhan.

Segera aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi kenapa jantungku semakin berdebar cepat seperti ini? Apa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi? Aku tidak tau.

**Author's PoV**

Yoongi berjalan cepat sembari menundukan kepalanya, bibir tipisnya terus menggerutukan sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Tapi karena tingkahnya yang seakan sangat panik itu akibatnya...

DUK!

"Aww." Wajah Yoongi membentur sesuatu yang datar, tembok mungkin? Atau? Pikir Yoongi.

Sambil menggosokan hidungnya yang terbentur, perlahan Yoongi membuka mata sipitnya dan ternyata yang Yoongi lihat bukanlah tembok, melainkan, dada? Dada yang bidang?

Deg

Perlahan Yoongi mendongak dan melihat lehernya..

Deg Deg

Lalu Yoongi melihat bibirnya.. bibir tebal yang sexy ini..

Deg Deg Deg

Dan akhirnya... mata ini?

D-DIA?!

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Yoongi terkejut. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat dengan mulut menganga yang ditutupnya dengan kedua tangan. Berlebihan memang tapi ini memang reaksi Yoongi mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak.

"kenapa menjerit? Memang aku ini hantu?" tegurnya dengan wajah bingung dan melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

"a-ah, J-Jiminnie? Ke-kenapa menghalangi ja-jalanku?" tanya Yoongi yang terkesan sangat gugup. Lalu Yoongi menunduk dalam.

'Aku tidak kuat untuk terus berlama-lama menatap matanya' Batin Yoongi.

Dia adalah Park Jimin, seseorang yang selama ini aku cintai.

"Aku? Ah iya tadi aku melihatmu berjalan dengan cepat dengan wajah aneh, jadi aku menghalangimu dan berniat untuk bertanya ada apa." Jelas Jimin dengan santai, tanpa memperdulikan jantung Yoongi yang kini hampir lepas karena detak Jantungnya yang sangat tidak normal?

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka saling mengenal, biar aku Ceritakan.

Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal dan semua itu berawal dari hari pertama Yoongi dan Jimin bersekolah disini. Saat pulang sekolah, hari itu turun hujan deras yang membuat Yoongi terpaksa berteduh sendirian di bawah pohon taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah, karena Yoongi tidak membawa payung.

Tiba-tiba Jimin yang kebetulan sedang lewat dijalan itu melihat Yoongi dan Jimin pun menghampri Yoongi, menawarkan tumpangan payungnya pada Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin pun mengantarkan Yoongi sampai ke rumahnya dan tepat di hari itu Yoongi jatuh cinta pada Jimin. pada pandangan pertama lebih tepatnya. Pertemuan dibawah Hujan itu romantis bukan?

Kembali ke cerita...

"A-aku? e-eh. tidak! Ah Jiminnie! Itu apa? U-untuk siapa?! cantik sekali!" Dengan bodohnya Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk sebuah bingkisan cantik berwarna pink dengan pita merah yang sedang dipegang oleh Jimin. Dan isinya? Seperti boneka beruang berwarna putih? Hem. mencurigakan.

"Oh ini? Ini untuk seseorang yang aku suka! Cantik kan? Kkk." Jawab Jimin dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Seseorang? Di sukainya? Siapa?

'Kalimatmu membuatku sesak nafas, Jiminnie.'

Yoongi tercekat. Ia menatap Jimin yang masih tersenyum lebar. Matanya menatap kosong pada manik hitam Jimin.

Hatinya kini hancur.

Ya, Yoongi patah hati.

.

.

.

**Yoongi's PoV**

Sekarang aku mengerti. Cintaku selama ini tidak pernah terbalaskan. Siapa yang ingin bersama namja jelek sepertiku huh?

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Sedikit menarik ujung bibirku keatas tanpa ingin merasakan hatiku yang terasa perih. Namun tanpa ku sadari airmata malah menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Mereka sudah siap terjun melewati pipiku. Aku menunduk agar Jimin tidak akan melihat bulir-bulir airmata yang mulai menetes.

"Yoongi? Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"Tanya Jimin dengan sedikit nada khawatir didalamnya. Ia menarik tanganku tapi dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya.

"Mi-mianhae! A-aku harus pergi!" ucapku sekilas membungkuk padanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jimin.

Samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar Jimin memanggil namaku. Tapi yang ada dalam pikiranku aku harus berlari. Tanpa harus memperdulikannya.

Apa dia tidak mengerti? Hatiku saat ini sangat hancur.

Begitu juga dengan Musim gugurku, hancur.

Harapan cintaku tidak akan berhasil.

_Ini kah akhir dari Harapanku? Jimin?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o LAST AUTUMN o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's PoV**

KRING ~ KRING ~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa siswipun berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka dengan wajah ceria bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kecuali Yoongi yang masih terduduk di kelasnya sendirian, dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Sejak hari itu, dimana Jimin mengatakan menyukai seseorang. Yoongi tidak pernah lagi berbicara pada Jimin ataupun sebaliknya. Lebih tepatnya Yoongi yang terus menghindar jika Jimin menyapanya.

Sekilas Yoongi dapat melihat raut wajah kecewa pada wajah Jimin karena tidak pernah dihiraukannya. Yoongi tidak tau apakah ia membenci Jimin atau tidak. Rasanya sudah terlalu kuat untuk Jimin.

_Hari ini hari terakhir musim gugur. Hari dimana Jimin akan pindah sekolah pun semakin mendekat. Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak akan menyatakan cintaku sesuai harapanku di musim gugur ini karena aku sudah tau. cinta yang hanya sepihak. Sungguh sangat suram saat ini. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa-siapa bahkan eomma dan appaku di rumah. Berlebihan memang, mungkin karena ini adalah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pada pandangan pertamaku. Cinta yang sangat menyakitkan._

_Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin..._

.

.

.

Saat Yoongi perlahan melangkah di lorong sekolah. Tidak sengaja Yoongi mendengar suara dua orang yang menurutnya familiar sedang asyik bercakap-cakap di dalam kelas yang berada tepat berada didepannya. Suara mereka sangat terdengan jelas sampai tempat Yoongi berdiri.

'Padahal sudah jam pulang. Kenapa masih ada yang didalam kelas itu.'

Iseng saja sambil melewati kelas tersebut Yoongi mengintip melalui jendela kelas. Kelasnya gelap, lampunya tidak mereka nyalakan. Sedang apa di dalam kegelapan?

Dari kegelapan itu samar-samar Yoongi dapat melihat mereka. Dua orang namja. Mereka tampak sedang bersenda gurau dengan tangan saling bertautan. Sungguh mesranya.

Yoongi mebelalakan matanya, Saat hendak meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Yoongi melihat sekilas wajah sang namja satunya. Yoongi mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Dia?

TLEK!

Dengan cepat Yoongi menyalakan lampu di dalam kelas itu dan tampaklah dua orang yang sedang bermesraan tadi. Namja yang selama ini Yoongi hindari. Namja yang selama ini Yoongi cintai bersama J-Hope, yang Yoongi tau teman dekat Jimin.

"Y-Yoongi?" Jimin melihat Yoongi reflek melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan J-Hope yang di depannya. Tidak hanya Jimin, J-Hope pun terkejut melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, Yoongi terdiam. Dengan masih padangan terkejutnya, kini air mata sudah mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Perlahan Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dengan wajah tidak dapat diartikan –khawatir dan takut. Jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi lembut. Namun dengan kasar Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin, hingga Jimin meringis.

"Y-yak! Yoongi, deng—."

"DIAM! AKU MEMBENCIMU! Hiks." Bentak Yoongi yang tepat pada wajah Jimin.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan kuat agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Setelah itu segera Yoongi berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan tentunya Jimin yang masih terkejut karena Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak peduli Jimin mengejarnya atau tidak. Yoongi tidak mengharapkan itu sekarang. Saat ini hatinya benar-benar hancur.

'Aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi padanya, aku membencimu Jimin!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o LAST AUTUMN o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena lelah berlari dan menangis, Yoongi berhenti untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya di bawah pohon maple di jalan yang selalu ia lewati, dan di mana Yoongi selalu berharap tentang cintanya pada Jimin di musim gugur.

Yoongi terduduk di bawah salah satu pohon maple. Yoongi kembali menangis sembari memeluk lututnya.

Daun maple masih berguguran walau ini hari terkakhir musim gugur.

Yoongi benar-benar benci semua ini. Tangisnya meledak kembali, Yoongi semakin memeluk lututnya dengan erat.

'Apakah aku masih berhak mencintainya tuhan?'

Tap tap tap

"!"

"apakah ini milikimu?"

Deg

.

.

.

**Yoongi's PoV**

Suara ini?

J-Jimin?

Kenapa dia di sini?

Kenapa dia tau aku di sini?

"Ehem, Min Yoongi? Apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Membuatku membelalakan mataku sekali lagi.

Aku dapat melihat ujung sepatunya. Berarti kali ini dia sedang berjongkok di depanku. Tapi aku masih menunduk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Aku menggigit bibir –gugup, aku benar-benar takut untuk mengangkat wajahku.

"Apa sekarang kau benar-benar membenciku? Kau belum tau yang sebenarnya dan lagi—" tiba-tiba kalimat Jimin terhenti. Membuat aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Ketika aku perhatikan ia sedang membuka lembar demi lembar sebuah buku kecil yang berada di tangannya.

Buku kecil?

ITU?!

Oh tuhan?! Itu kan? Bu-buku diaryku? Dia membacanya?!

**Jimin's Side**

"DIAM! AKU MEMBENCIMU! Hiks." Bentak Yoongi yang tepat pada wajah Jimin.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan kuat agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Setelah itu segera Yoongi berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan tentunya Jimin yang masih terkejut karena Yoongi.

Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia tersadar dan berniat mengejar Yoongi sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh J-Hope, sahabat Jimin.

"Tunggu Jimin-ah, lihat itu." J-Hope menunjuk tas Yoongi yang terjatuh diatas lantai. Resleting yang tidak ditutup dengan benar membuat beberapa bukunya berhamburan karena terjatuh. Dan yang menarik perhatian Jimin adalah Buku Kecil bersampulkan merah darah yang halamannya sedikit terbuka, menampakan isi dari buku tersebut adalah sebuah foto.

Foto Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi pada saat upacara masuk sekolah.

Dengan kata-kata manis tertulis dibawah foto tersebut. Yang salah satunya bertuliskan kalimat '_Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin_.'

Jimin tersenyum saat menggenggam buku tersebut. Ia menoleh pada J-Hope.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku semangat untuk meraihnya, Hopie. Kau memang sahabatku."

J-Hope membalas senyuman Jimin dan mengangguk semangat.

"Ya, sama-sama Jimin. Cepat kejar dia. Jangan sampai ia pergi lagi untuk kali ini. Aku ingin sahabatku bahagia tentunya."

Jiminpun berlari meninggalkan J-Hope. J-Hope menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Rumit sekali. Haha."

**Jimin's Side Off**

Jimin masih tampak serius membuka satu per satu halaman buku itu. Hingga senyuman terlukis dibibirnya saat mungkin ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini."

Dia memperlihatkan salah satu lembaran didalam buku itu. Yang di sana tertulis harapanku untuk menyatakan cinta pada Jimin di musim gugur dan di bawah pohon maple ini. Seketika wajahku memanas dan memerah padam.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan berbisik dan berhasil membuat aku tercekat.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Tolong lihat aku! apa kau ingin mewujudkan harapanmu?" ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Terpaksa aku mendongakan kepalaku. Aku menatapnya dengan airmata masih menggenang di mataku. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam manik hitam miliknya. Dan itu membuat airmataku mengalir lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam, Yoongi? Kenapa kau tidak memberanikan dirimu untuk mendekatiku? Aku akan senang hati menyambutmu. Dan kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengungkapkan cintamu? Aku akan menerimamu sepenuh hati."

Aku menahan nafasku saat aku dengan penuturan dari Jimin. Penuturan itu seperti sebuah Pengakuan. Ia menatapku dengan wajah seriusnya. Kini jimin mengurungku dengan kedua lengannya disisi kepalaku. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat aku bisa dengan jelas melihat setiap lekukan pada wajahnya.

"Yoongi."

Aku tersadar dari dunia fantasyku Ketika bibir Jimin memanggil namaku. Aku kembali menatap matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dari pertemuan kita dibawah hujan hari itu."

**Author's PoV**

Yoongi tercekat sekali lagi. Airmatanya mengalir –lagi. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"J-Jiminnie... hiks..." Yoongi mencengkram kuat kerah baju Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan penuh amarah dan kekesalan yang terpendam. Jimin mengerti. Jimin balas menatap Yoongi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku benar-benar mecintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis milik Yoongi. Tangan Jimin beralih untuk mengelus surai coklat Yoongi. Yoongi yang awalnya membelalakan matanya mulai menerima sentuhan bibir Jimin pada bibirnya dengan menutup matanya.

Jimin tersenyum saat ia merasakan Yoongi sudah melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah bajunya. Ciuman itu benar-benar penuh perasaan dan tidak sedikitpun ada nafsu didalamnya. Hanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta diantara mereka.

Yoongi menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan terlepaslah ciumannya dengan Jimin. Dengan wajah memerah, Yoongi tersenyum kemudian melihat Jimin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku juga... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

_Terimakasih sudah mewujudkan harapanku di hari terakhir musim gugur ini. Walaupun kau akan berada jauh dariku aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Park Jimin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O*o LAST AUTUMN o*O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Nb:**

**HYAAAAA~! Hallo semua yang udah baca fanfiction YoonMin ke-dua aku ini ^o^ makasih banyak ya~**

**Sebenarnya ini ff udah lama aku buat, Cuma aku engga pede buat ngepublishnya soalnya ceritanya yang sangat aneh =.= haha...**

**Bisa kasih aku kritik? Saran? Review? Tentu kan! u**

**Gamsahamnida~ *Pyeong**


End file.
